A Mile in Boots
by CloverEmrys
Summary: Sequel to "Twists and Turns" When left at odds about not understanding the other, Arthur and Merlin synchronically end up switching bodies. But they only have 24 hours to reverse the spell or they will be trapped, leaving Gwen, Gaius and Mila to try and figure things out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I'm back! Here is the sequel to "Twists & Turns"**

**For those of you unfamiliar with my fan-series there is a character that was introduced in "The Plant" Milasande (Mila) who is Gwen's handmaiden.**

**For those who have been following and sending me questions- I just want to clarify- No- Mila and Merlin's relationship is not really a romantic one. I think it is more of a Doctor/Donna dynamic (where everyone thinks they are together, but they aren't)**

**ANY-HOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and I have 3 bottles of Merlot and a huge box of chocolates to help console me over the matter...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin entered the king's room, placing down a plate with his lunch. Arthur was staring at a scroll, clearly not really reading.

"Everything ok, sire?" Merlin questioned, as he gathered some laundry from around the room.

"Nothing you would understand, Merlin," the young King sighed, not looking up.

"You'd be surprised," Merlin pressed further. "You're mind is clearly not on the Melaite's treaty..."

Arthur looked up for a moment and let out an annoyed sigh as he turned his eyes to look at his servant.

"It's a bit too much for you to handle, Merlin. You should keep to the simpler, easier tasks that you still find yourself unable to do..."

"Simpler, easier tasks..." Merlin snorted. "You don't know how hard it is to be a servant, especially yours. Polishing, cleaning, mucking, carrying.."

Arthur stood up accepting the challenge,"You don't know how hard it is to be King. Petitions, war threats, challenges, famine, taxes..."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Came Mila's voice from the doorway. The two men looked over at the short girl who was holding two of the queens dresses. She made her way over to the wardrobe. "Don't mind me," she stated. "Please carry on...

Merlin and Arthur glanced back at each other, both with lips thinned. Arthur sat back down to his scroll and Merlin finished grabbing a couple of shirts and followed out the door after Mila.

"You two quarrel like my parents did," Mila cracked. "Though they were not as amusing as the two of you. The guards clearly appreciate the show."

Merlin looked at her almost sheepishly. "We keep each other on our toes."

"Clearly."

They made their way down the stairs and turned into the main corridor. Merlin quickly grabbed Mila and pulled her to him against the wall.

"Watch your back!"

They waited while a parade of servants passed by with Yule decorations.

"Thanks," Mila looked up at Merlin, "that could have been messy..."

Merlin laughed.

"Merlin," Gwen called as she spotted the two. "When you are finished with my handmaiden, Gaius is looking for you..."

Merlin released his arms from Mila, who pulled away quickly, both red from embarrassment. Merlin looked at the two girls and gave a small nod before heading towards his chambers. Mila looked at Gwen and sighed as Gwen smiled crossing her arms.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?" Mila asked, clearing her throat.

"I'll need my gown for this evening finished and prepared," Gwen instructed.

Mila curtsied and made her way back to the king and queens chamber (which had now officially become their shared chamber).

*M*

The bustle in the kitchen was crazier than usual, as everyone was preparing the grand meals that would be a part of the evening festivities.

Pots clanked and many were working hard.

Merlin entered into the kitchen, avoiding the head cook who was not a fan of his, and made his way over to one of the older servants.

"Madrina?" He asked.

The woman looked to him and gave a pleasant smile. "yes?"

"Gaius sent me with this," he held out a vial of red liquid. "Just make sure to eat something before taking it."

"Oh thank you," Madrina took the vial and looked to Merlin. "Such a kind, helpful boy. Always working and helping. You should be a lord."

Merlin gave a smile back. "That's kind. If only it were that simple..."

Madrina gave him a wink. "The war you speak to the king, one might think you were..."

Merlin laughed, "Well I'm lucky I don't lose my head. But the king needs to know the views of those that serve him."

"Indeed," the old woman said. "Thank you Merlin... One moment..." She turned and grabbed a plate of food and handed it to him. "A dinner made special for the king. Give it a taste and tell me what you think. I know I'll never get feedback from him."

Merlin smiled and tasted a bit of the meat and potatoes. "It's delicious." He said with a smile. "I should bring him the rest before it's all gone and he just ends up eating a big meal tonight. Can't have the nobles thinking he's getting fatter."

The woman smile and nodded to him as he took his leave.

*M*

"Milasande," Arthur nodded to her as he entered the chamber. She was putting the finishing touches on Gwen's gown.

"Sire," she responded, not really looking up.

"It's beautiful," he remarked.

"Well, it'll look a lot better when it's finished and on your wife."

Arthur smiled. He went over to the table and sighed as he looked at the unfinished paperwork. Mila glanced up at that.

"Is everything alright?" she inquired, stopping her sewing.

"Yes," he responded. Then he sighed again, "I guess sometimes I'm just scared I can't handle it all, sometimes. My father managed, and even did so without a queen. I don't know what I would do without Gwen."

"You're a wonderful king that is adored by his people," Mila reassured him.

"Adoration aside, am I enough for them?"

"More than enough," Mila said with a smile. "You try to over achieve- which it's a good thing Merlin can slow you down..."

Arthur laughed at that. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I don't know what I do without him either, or Gaius, or the knights, or you..."

"I'm flattered."

Arthur looked at the papers.

"I think you do know what to do- you're afraid of the consequences that each choice leads to..." Mila observed.

"You're right," he replied. "It's not easy."

"What's not easy?" Merlin asked as he entered carrying the tray of food.

"Nothing you would understand," Arthur replied as the tray was placed before him.

"Yes, well I know how to dress myself..."

"It's only been mere moments since you walked through that door and you two are at it already?" Mila asked. She stood up with the dress and started walking out the door. "I'm going to finish this in my room..."

Arthur started eating his food. It had become a thing to eat a bit before banquets and festivals, so he didn't appear gluttonous. "This is really good," Arthur commented. "Hilda didn't make it, did she?"

"No, actually it was..." Merlin didn't finish his sentence, as he dropped onto the floor. Arthur fell forward over his plate, his head landing on the table.

Both men had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Short but sweet opening to lay down the path... :-) Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly: I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! **

**Secondly: We grieve the end to the ****_Merlin _****but we writers will continue the stories and this great tale is not something that will end, but will go on! I respect the writers and creators for doing what they said they would do, and I thank the cast for delivering so wonderfully.**

**Thirdly: Merry Christmas to all!**

**here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin! :-(**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes, finding himself slouched over the table. He shot up confused.

_What just happened?_

He was responding to Arthur when... He looked down at the table- the food placed next to him. Good thing he didn't end up _in _the food. Arthur would be holding it against him for weeks...

Arthur...

He glanced around the kings room, not seeing any sign of him.

He stood up. He felt weird- like his body was numb to his control and a little sluggish.

A spell?

He glanced around the room and heard a familiar groan. But something seemed off...

He went over in the direction of the groan, on the other side of the bed and stopped in his tracks.

He was staring at himself, who was gradually lifting himself from the floor.

"That's impossible," he muttered and stopped short.

Arthur's voice!

He turned and hurried over to a mirror to look at himself. What he saw was his king looking back at him. He whipped back around to look at him...well his body, gaping at him.

"Arthur?" He asked his body.

"What in bloody hell..?" He heard his voice respond.

"We seemed to have been switched..." He told his confused self.

His face gave him an incredulous look. "How could have that happened?" Arthur demanded with Merlins voice.

"Magic, clearly," Merlin glanced around the room. "But how..?"

"Did you make some sort of wish or something?" Arthur accused.

"To be you?" Merlin scoffed. "Absolutely not! The last thing I would want to be is a selfish prat!"

"Well I'm not exactly a fan of being a scrawny servant!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so scrawny if you didn't make me carry everything, EVERYWHERE!"

"Sire?"

Both men looked to the door. Leon had entered and he was looking at them cautiously.

"Leon." Arthur said from Merlin's mouth.

Leon looked at Merlin's body- then to Arthurs. He bowed his head to who he saw as Arthur.

"Your Majesty, I just wanted to inform you the leader of the Melaites and what looks like half of his group is here."

Merlin made sure to control his breathing and did his best imitation of Arthur. "Thank you, Sir Leon. I am just finishing up things with Merlin here. Would you make sure our guests find their chambers and let them prepare for the banquet tonight."

Leon bowed. "Of course, sire."

He hesitated, but started to head out, as his king turned to Merlin, "And another thing, Merlin. I need you to polish my armor, shine my boots and make sure my clothes are pressed for tonight, and this time make sure you do it all before mucking out the stables and preparing for this evening..."

Leon closed the door and Merlin dropped the act. He looked over at his body which was just giving him a blank look.

"Is _that_ what I sound like?" Arthur asked him. Merlin raised Arthurs eyebrows and gave him a nod.

"Now...back to this...us. There must be something that triggered the switch..."

He went over to the bed to check underneath.

Nothing,

Under pillows, tables, chairs...

Partially through the search, Arthur had joined him. Looking for anything that could have done this. Herbs, pouches, a bottle of liquid. A bug or something...

But there was nothing.

"This is just great," Arthur whined. "How are we going to explain this? With the banquet tonight!"

"I suggest we don't," Merlin turned to look at himself. "At least we should be wary of who we tell...

"You're right," Arthur replied, rubbing his face. "If word were to get out, with the treaties not yet signed. This is a nightmare!"

"How are we going to even go to the banquet?" Merlin asked.

"We have to!" Arthur commanded.

"We can't feign sick?" Merlin knew that suggestion was dead by the look Arthur gave him. He sighed. "We need Gaius."

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "We should tell Gwen too. I won't have you kissing her..."

"And Mila," Merlin added- thinking in case Mila were to make a magic reference to Arthur thinking it was him.

Merlin saw his own face raising an eyebrow at his suggestion. He rolled his eyes, "Not for the same reason as you." He defended. "because we can trust her and more heads on this the better."

Arthur considered. "Alright, but no one else."

At that moment Mila entered the room with the finished dress, heading over to the wardrobe.

"You boys better not still be at it," she stated with a smile. "It's been two hours..."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

Two hours?

They have been out for two hours?

Merlin carefully approached the maidservant.

"Mila."

Mila finished hanging the dress and turned to him. "Yes sire?"

Merlin shook his head and held up his hands. "No, listen." He took a breath and carefully said. "I'm not Arthur. I'm Merlin!"

Arthur moved forward. "And I'm Arthur..."

Mila gave them both a look and studied them. "Is this a joke? You two have had funnier"

Both men shook their head. "There was a spell," Merlin said. "Of some sort. We switched."

Mila gave Arthurs body a look, then looked to who she saw as Merlin. She was unsure of what to make of it.

"Mila..." Gwen entered the room, stopping at the sight of everyone looking over at her. Mila hurried over to her queen's side of the room, looking at the boys, still unsure. "Is everything alright?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure," Mila asked. "The boys are saying some things that are not making sense..."

"Gwen," Arthur said, moving towards Gwen in the form of Merlin. "You know me better than anyone..."

Gwen stepped back. "I'm not sure about that Merlin."

"No," He said. "Look at me. Look into my eyes. Can't you see?"

Gwen studied him for a moment. "See what?"

"They seem to think they have switched bodies," Mila filled her in.

Gwen gave a laugh, but then noticed that no one else was laughing with her. "Seriously?" She asked. She studied both men for a moment. "Prove it..." She looked at her King's body. "Show me that you are Merlin." She looked back at Arthur. "Or that you're Arthur..."

"Wait," Mila interrupted. "Before Merlin got here before, Arthur and I were talking. What did we talk about?"

"That's rather embarrassing..." Merlin's voice responded. Mila gave a pressing look. A/Merlin rolled his eyes and took a breath. "I was saying that I was afraid I can't handle all the pressures. That I need everyone around me and their support. I don't know what I'd do without it..."

"Does that include me?" M/Arthur inquired.

A/Merlin just stared at Mila. Mila looked at Gwen. "I think they are telling the truth..."

Gwen looked at both men too. She looked at M/Arthur and studied him. "This is the body of my husband."

"But it's Merlin inside" M/Arthur replied.

Gwen studied him further. "It's so hard to tell...it could be a very good joke..."

"You kissed me once," M/Arthur stated.

Mila and A/Merlin both looked sharply at Gwen in surprise.

Gwen gasped. She never said anything about that. Not even to Morgana, who was her best friend at the time.

"It was after you thought I was dead, when Arthur had gotten the remedy for that poison. You kissed me because you were so happy I was alive."

Gwen looked at Mila and A/Merlin who were both waiting for her response.

"It is you," She said looking at M/Arthur. She looked back to A/Merlin. "And you're Arthur..."

"Yes and now that we have that settled, we have to do this all over again for Gaius," A/Merlin replied. "I suggest we hurry our ways down there so we can try to get this fixed before dinner."

A/Merlin ran out of the room, Gwen at his heels. M/Arthur started to follow, but Mila grabbed his arm. "Wait."

M/Arthur looked at her confused.

"Prove it to me." She said. "I need to know for sure."

"We have magic." He said simply to her.

"Good enough," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

*M*

"Gaius..."

Gaius looked up seeing Merlin storm into the chambers. That he was used to. But then he found a surprise when Gwen, Arthur and Mila quickly followed.

"What has happened?" He looked to Merlin. Merlin opened his mouth but then looked uncomfortably at the others.

"Well..."

"Oh for the love of..." Mila stopped herself short and she moved forward. "Merlin is in Arthurs body and Arthur is in Merlins body."

Gaius looked to the two boys confused. "So you mean to tell me they have switched bodies?"

"Or switched minds...but I guess that irrelevant." Mila responded.

"Is there something that can be done, Gaius?" A/Merlin demanded.

"I...well I need to do some research. I have never heard of something such as this happening before..." Gaius said, as he turned to the stairs to retrieve his books. "I've heard of people taking the form of others, but never two people switching bodies. Hopefully it can be fixed." He pulled out a book and looked through.

"Ah here." He said as he reached a page. "This is a spell that sounds similar."

"And?" M/Arthur asked.

"Well it's a spell that has a time limit, as many do." Gaius stated. "We need to figure something out within the next few days, or they could be stuck that way"

The four younger people in the room looked nervously at each other.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. As usual please review! I will work to get the next chapter up sooner!**

**Love to all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time and I am SO SO sorry for that! Been crazy with work and holidays and life! But here is the latest chapter and I will do my best to update this quicker...**

**So PLEASE enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin and that just sucks . 3**

* * *

"Think back," Gaius instructed the boys, "What did you both do before the switch?"

Arthur thought back, "I was in my chambers for most of the day," He stated. "Only left the room twice to relieve myself."

"Did you speak to anyone? See anyone different?"

Arthur shook Merlins head. "No..." He looked at the others. "These three are the only ones I've interacted with today."

Gaius looked to Arthur's body that had his ward inside, "And you?"

Merlin thought back and started to pace. "Woke up here, went to the kitchens, then to Arthur, then back here when you gave me the medicine for Madrina, delivered it to her in the kitchen when she gave me the food for Arthur..." he spun around in realization, but found himself tripping to the floor.

A/Merlin rolled his eyed at him. "Do be careful with my body, Merlin." M/Arthur climbed back to his feet and gave his body a look.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to walk around with these boat feet!"

"Are you saying my feet are bigger then yours?"

"This is really not the time!" Gwen asserted. Both men shut their mouths and looked at one another.

"So what happened after you got the food for Arthur?" Gwen asked her husbands body.

"I brought it to Arthur, he ate, we both fell unconscious and awoke like this..."

"Wait." A/Merlin looked over at his servant. "Who gave you the food?"

"Madrina," M/Arthur replied.

"Who?"

"She's the eldest cook in the kitchen," M/Arthur replied.

"Why didn't Hilda?"

"I don't know," the manservant replied. "It's not the first time she made your pre-meal..."

"Who tested the food?" Gwen asked. Usually there was another kitchen servant who taste tested the food.

"I don't know," M/Arthur responded honestly. "But I had sampled a bit myself."

A/Merlin gave him a look, "you ate some of my food?"

"I had to make sure it wasn't poison..."

"That's what the taster is for, Merlin."

"So both of you ate the food?" Gwen interrupted. "That's the only action in common."

"I'll go ask around the kitchen," Mila started for the door.

"I'll come with you," M/Arthur said.

"No," Gwen demanded, "Arthur will go with her. We can't have the servants seeing the king in the kitchen. Not to mention we have a banquet to prepare for."

The two men looked at each other.

"There's no way he can pull this off!" A/Merlin exclaimed. "He doesn't know the first thing about being a King!"

M/Arthur rolled his eyes, "because, you know, your speeches just write themselves."

"We'll have to make do," Gaius stated. "Gwen will go over details with Merlin that he may not know for the banquet. Mila, you and Arthur check the kitchens and ask around. Everyone should be there preparing for tonight."

The four young adults left the room on their missions and Gaius sighed.

They were going to be the death of him...

*M*

Mila tugged on M/Arthurs arm quickly, slowing the pace before they split their ways.

"Can you use magic?" She whispered.

M/Arthur looked at her helplessly. "I haven't really tried. I'm almost afraid to. What if it's my body and Arthur figures it out?"

"Well, if you get a chance, try. We need to know for sure..." Mila said.

"Mer-..um Arthur," Gwen called, ever-so-sweetly to him, eyeing the guards that were standing nearby.

A/Merlin gave a little sneer, but Mila elbowed him and pulled him down the hall towards the kitchen.

*M*

"Here," Gwen pulled out some clothes and handed them to M/Arthur. He looked at them then moved behind the dressing blinds. "You've been to so many of these banquets, you must have an idea of the goings on."

"Greet everyone, first bit of entertainment, then speech before dinner, more entertainment, some dancing and then a thank you and goodnight."

"Good" Gwen turned with a long scroll, which cause M/Arthur to gape. "Now to go over names."

*M*

"Maybe you should let me do all the talking," Mila said, looking nervously to who she saw as Merlin.

"I can be Merlin," A/Merlin responded. "Oh there's something scary going on, I'm going to go hide behind a tree," he whined. Mila gave him a look. "Sorry,"

"You don't really think that of him, do you?" Mila asked him.

"Of course not!" He said defensively. "Just...don't tell him I said so. I don't want him thinking any differently."

Mila stopped for a moment and studied him. "How has it been...In his body. Do you feel anything different?"

"Different? Besides seeing things from a different perspective and feeling colder than usual."

"Do you..." Mila paused, choosing her words cautiously. "Do you maybe feel the spell?"

"No. I feel normal besides."

Mila sighed in relief.

They turned the corner into the kitchens.

"What are you doing here? The plate not enough for his majesty?" Hilda commented when she saw 'Merlin'. Then she noticed Mila was with him. She liked Mila, which had made things easier for Merlin sometimes. "Or are you two trying to sneak off for some time alone." She gave Mila a smile.

Mila rolled her eyes as A/Merlin gave her a questionable look. She gave him a look back. "Is Madrina here?" Mila looked around the kitchen.

"Oh no...she went back to her bed. And a good thing too." Hilda shook her head and _tsk_ed. "She's getting pretty delusional these days."

"What do you mean?" A/Merlin asked.

"Well she doesn't ever do anything, just gets in the way. It's heart-breaking. She just wants to feel useful still."

"Didn't she make my-" A/Merlin caught himself, "the King's plate before?"

"Oh goodness no." Hilda laughed. "I think it was Beatrice who made up the food."

"Where is she now?" Mila asked.

"Oh, probably in the servants quarters..."

"Thanks!" Mila grabbed A/Merlins hand and pulled him along. Hilda just smiled after them.

"Now what?" A/Merlin asked.

"We find Beatrice," Mila turned into the servants quarters, which was a decent sized open room that led into smaller bedrooms for servants who worked overnight, or stayed within the castle.

"Do you know what she looked like?" A/Merlin asked.

"No...but..." She stopped when she saw two men looking at them. "Have you seen Beatrice? The King wanted to compliment her on her cooking."

The men looked at one another. "She headed towards the stables last I saw her," One of the men replied.

Mila and A/Merlin huffed in annoyance as they turned and hurried towards the stables.

A/Merlin grabbed Mila's arm and tugged her down a different hallway. "There's a short cut this way." He informed her.

"Really?"

"Yes. No one really knows about the door over here except for some of the guards and knights."

They kept their pace brisk, but Mila stopped as something caught her eye.

"Arthur," She said.

A/Merlin stopped and turned towards her. She reached down and picked up a necklace with a bright stone on it.

"It's a necklace..." Arthur replied, his annoyance shining through Merlin's voice.

"Here in a hall that is hardly used?" Mila asked.

He thought on that. Mila handed him the necklace. "Bring it to Gaius," She said. "You're faster. I'll continue to look for Beatrice to question her." He nodded as he took the necklace and headed back to Gaius.

Mila looked down the hall and continued towards the stable. Suddenly she saw a flash of color as someone ran from a side room and out the door.

"Wait! You there!" She picked up her skirt and pursued them.

She hardly got out the door when something heavy came down on her head and everything went black.

*M*

A knock came at the King and Queens door. M/Arthur glanced nervously to Gwen, who went over to the door, allowing Leon inside.

"Leon," M/Arthur addressed him.

"I apologize, but I come with news for the Queen."

Gwen looked to her "husband" and back to Leon. "Yes. What is it?"

"I wanted to inform you that your handmaiden was found by a side door, unconscious."

"Mila!?" M/Arthur exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

Leon, clearly a bit confused by the King's reaction, kept his cool. "We believe so. Percival has brought her to Gaius."

"I will go to her at once." Gwen stated, heading for the door. "Thank you Sir Leon."

M/Arthur started to follow, but was stopped by Gwen's look before she left the chamber. He felt his heart in his throat, which he swallowed back and looked at Leon, who was still studying him.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Leon asked him.

"Yes. Just...Just having one of those days," M/Arthur gave him a forced smile.

"One of those days, Sire?"

"Yes...Just one of those days..."

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Reviews do help motivate writing you know ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_::peeks around the corner:: Are you still there? Don't hurt me! I know it's been forever…so much has happened here in the life of Clover!_

_Sooooooo anyway…here is a relatively short chapter to move along the story and prepare for the conclusion. I have one or two more stories before ending this mini-saga of mine._

_Enjoy!_

_Notes: this takes place between season 4-5_

_I do not own Merlin…(WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!)_

* * *

Gwen rushed into Gaius' quarters. He was leaning over Mila. A/Merlin was standing nearby, clearly at a loss of what to do, in a very Arthur-like pose- arms crossed with one hand to his chin, fingers tapping thoughtfully over his mouth.

"What happened?" Gwen asked as she approached.

Gaius looked back at her. "She was attacked. She must have been close, or found out who laid the spell."

Gwen studied Mila, who seemed to be resting peacefully, along with a bruised lump on her forehead. "Will she be alright?"

Gaius gave Gwen an assuring smile "Yes, she should be."

Arther frowned with Merlin's lips and looked at Mila's still form. "But now the culprit knows we are on to them." He moved closer to them. "Gaius. What about the stone?"

Gaius shook his head. "It is definitely magical, sire. However I do not know it's purpose just yet." A/Merlin sat next to Mila and leaned on his hands studying her. "Well there is nothing we can do at this point…" He sighed and leaned back, keeping his eyes on her. "I shouldn't have left her alone."

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known what would have happened."

Gwen felt a chill as a look that was clearly her husband's shown through Merlin's face, "But I should have known considering something _always _happens."

The door open and Arthur's figure came through. "I came as soon as I could"

A/Merlin stood up and looked at him. "What was your excuse."

M/Arther looked at his reflection and gave a smile, "That I was retrieving my wife to get ready for the banquet."

A/Merlin made a face at that, but M/Arthur looked down at Mila. "She is…"

"Going to be fine," Gaius assured from his book. He was eyeing the necklace and going through a few different texts.

"We should get ready. We can't be late to our own party." Gwen said, tugging at M/Arthur's arm. His sighed and nodded. "You should come as well, Arthur. It would be weird if Merlin were not at the King's side."

"Even if his lady lies in the chambers of the court physician?" A/Merlin asked.

"She's not my 'lady'" M/Arthur defended.

A/Merlin and Gwen gave each other a look. M/Arthur rolled his eyes and turned and headed out the door. "Tell us if anything changes" were the only words he left to the room.

Gaius sighed as the room emptied out, and flipped the page to the one he was looking for. His lips thinned and he looked to Mila.

"Wake up soon, child. We're going to need you."

*M*

Arthur was surprised at how well Merlin handled the speeches and toasts at the banquet. Clearly he has been paying attention more that Arthur thought. It was weird, but kind of nice not to have to stand in front of everyone and speak what everyone wanted to hear.

He noted that M/Arthurs hand rose, beckoning him to refill his glass. He sighed and grabbed the pitcher of wine and moved forward to pour the goblet. This, however, was annoying and tiresome.

And to think, he would gulp down, purposely spill or pour his drink elsewhere, just to call Merlin over again and again.

Merlin glanced at Arthur through his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Of course, sire."

Merlin tiredly looked around the room. So many faces and names, and if there was one slip up, someone could get offended and it could get ugly. Clearly Arthur's brain could handle more information than he thought if he knows everyone and something about each of them. But that's what makes Arthur special.

*M*

Gaius was finishing up gathering the ingredients to a potion when he heard Mila groan. He placed them down on the table and hurried over to her side.

"Milasande," he gently called to her.

She opened her eyes, her lids fluttering a bit until she could focus on him. "Gaius?" She asked weakly, wincing from the pain in her head."

"Take this for the pain" He gave her a vial. She took a small swig and made a face and coughed at the taste. "What do you remember?"

Mila thought for a moment and closed her eyes. "I gave Arthur the necklace to bring to you. We were looking for Beatrice. I thought I saw someone down the hall and go past the door so I followed." She frowned and opened her eyes. "And that's where it gets a little fuzzy."

Gaius held up the necklace. "It's a Coo-orb." He informed her. "It holds a strong spell once it is cast so it lasts long enough to complete the spell, if the person casting it is too weak."

Mila struggled to sit up. "So what does that mean? How do we break the spell?"

"We must get Arthur and Merlin in the same spot, give them both the remedy and chant the incantation backwards."

"Sounds simple enough." She said.

"Well not exactly…I'm not strong enough to do this on my own…" Gaius informed her. "In my old age there's only so much magic my body can handle. I will need your help."

"You want me to use magic in front of Arthur?" Mila's eyes went wide at the thought.

"It's the only way. We can't have Merlin do it, since he is subject to the spell."

"Gaius..I'm not sure about this."

"Mila. It's our only hope..."

* * *

_So, I know…short. But I already warned you about that._

_Please review! Let me know what you think! Hopefully I will update again by the beginning of next week!_


End file.
